1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display which uses a flexible substrate. More particularly the present invention relates to an electronic Device that includes said liquid crystal display.
2. Related Background Art
The structure of conventional liquid crystal displays that use flexible substrates such as plastic film will be explained by referencing to FIGS. 13A-13C.
FIGS. 13A-13C are diagrams showing the use in a liquid crystal display of a heat seal connector as an electrical connector material for making an electrical connection with an external circuit.
FIG. 13A is a top plan view when looking from the front side of the display of the liquid crystal display. FIG. 13B is a cross-sectional view taken from the Axe2x80x94A line of
FIG. 13A. FIG. 13C is a cross-sectional view of the requisite portions of FIG. 13B. In these figures, an upper polarizer 9 and a lower polarizer with reflector plate 10 are generally equal to or are greater than the possible display range 12 of the liquid crystal display. Consequently, upper polarizer 9 and lower polarizer with reflector plate 10 are nearly the-same size as the smaller sized substrate of the pair of upper substrate 1 and lower substrate 2 (upper substrate 1 in the case of FIG. 13) and arranged in nearly the same position. For example, see Japanese patent Laid-Open (Kokai) publication No. 3-96921 (1991).
However, because an electrode terminal 7 formed above lower substrate 2 of the conventional liquid crystal display is constructed with one flexible plastic film (for example, thickness of approximately 100 xcexcm), when external forces arise during the manufacturing process or when incorporating into an electronic device, electrode terminal 7 can easily bend, cracks can appear in the transparent electrode of electrode terminal 7, and disconnections or wire breakage occur. Also, if the exposed transparent electrode of electrode terminal 7 is touched, flaws can occur in the transparent electrode resulting in disconnections. Further, in the case when there is pressure exerted on electrode terminal 7 during the incorporation into an electronic device, cracks and disconnections may occur due to the edge of upper substrate 1, which faces lower substrate 2, where electrode terminal 7 is formed, being forced against the transparent electrode of electrode terminal 7. Consequently, a liquid crystal display using a flexible substrate such as plastic film must be handled extremely delicately. In view of this, large problems are caused in the production process such as an increased number of process steps and a decrease in yield. These are problems that don""t exist in liquid crystal displays that use glass substrates.
The present invention is created in view of these problems in conventional technology. It is an object of the present invention to provide for a highly reliable liquid crystal display where disconnections do not occur in the electrode terminal as well as to provide for an electronic device that incorporates the same.
The liquid crystal display in accordance with one embodiment of the present invention comprises a liquid crystal sandwiched between a pair of flexible substrates and a pair of polarizers disposed on the outside of the substrates and further comprising the edge of at least one of said polarizers constructed so as to extend up to an electrode terminal area for making connection to an external driving circuit.
The liquid crystal display may further comprise an electrode terminal, a resin mold formed so that an external circuit connecting material covers said electrically connected edge, and a reinforcement plate disposed on the outside of said extended polarizer.
The liquid crystal display wherein both edges of the pair of polarizers are extended to the electrode terminal region further comprises a resin mold formed in an opening between an electrode terminal and an edge of one of said polarizers.
The liquid crystal display in accordance with another embodiment of the present invention comprises a liquid crystal display having liquid crystal sandwiched between a pair of substrates that comprise a polarizing film enclosed by a high polymer film comprising an electrode terminal for making contact with an external driving circuit, and a reflector plate, the reflector plate arranged on the back face of one of the substrates and extended to the region of the electrode terminal.
An electronic device of the present invention further incorporates one of the liquid crystal displays described above.
Other objects and attainments together with a fuller understanding of the invention will become apparent and appreciated by referring to the following description and claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.